


Too Much

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Hawke worries they're being a little... too snuggly.





	

“Is it possible to love too much?”

Varric raised a brow and glanced up at Hawke. “What was that?” he asked.

“I mean, it’s just…” Hawke sighed and waved a hand in the air tiredly, “Do you think I’m too much?”

“For Blondie?” Varric asked, though he was fairly certain he already knew.

Hawke nodded. “I just wonder if I’m being overbearing sometimes.” they explained, drawing shapes in the condensation on their mug, “I don’t want him to feel like he’s being Mother Hen’d or anything but… I worry, but more than that I just like being… close.”

Varric nodded along, setting down his pen to pat lightly at their arm, and sighed. “Well, does he ever mention feeling trapped?” he asked.

“No, but–”

“Hawke, I can promise you that Blondie would be the first one to let you know if he felt you were being ‘too much’. He does feel so passionately about freedom and all that, remember.”

Hawke made a face at him. “I know he doesn’t want to leave but that doesn’t mean he might not feel a little suffocated sometimes.” they offered, “Maybe he just doesn’t know how to tell me?”

“You could try asking him?”

“Oh yes, perfect idea Varric. Hello, _light of my life_ , I just wanted to know if you feel like I’m _smothering you_? Please tell me, I’m _desperate_ to know!” Hawke quipped, wrinkling their nose at him.

Varric just laughed and shook his head. “You’ll never find out bothering me about it, at least.”

Hawke seemed to finally relent at that and said their good-nights before making their way back to Hightown. By now, Anders would be back from his clinic and settled in reading a bit before bed. Usually they spent that time with him; combing his hair with their hands and listening while he read passages aloud for them.

They paused at the doorway to the library a moment before starting for the stairs instead. Perhaps he’d enjoy some time alone? They’d only made it up the first step before a familiar voice–their favorite voice–came from behind them.

“You’re late, you know.” Anders tutted when they turned around, book in one hand, “Where are you going?”

Hawke glanced between him and the stairs, leaning against the railing, and said, “Well, I thought you might like some alone time?”

Anders raised a brow and stepped closer, his other hand raising to tug at their sleeve. “Oh?” he asked, “What gave you that idea?”

“I can be a little…” Hawke gestured vaguely over themselves, then added, “I take up an awful lot of your time.”

The mage looked at them a moment, utterly puzzled, and then chuckled and tugged at their sleeve. “Come on, love,” he tutted as he towed Hawke back towards the library, “time with you is the best use of my time I can imagine.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Anders said with a laugh, turning when he reached their usual seat and wiggling his book at Hawke, “I’ve spent more than enough time alone, trust me. I’ll spent every moment I’ve got with you.”

Hawke smiled and wrapped their arms around his middle, slumping against him and burying their face in his housecoat. “Oh good,” they said, “because you’re not getting rid of me now.”


End file.
